The Ultimate Dare
by Chibi Demon
Summary: Evan dares Pietro to do the impossible; become a good, law abiding X-Man for a week! Can Quicksilver cope? ^^ R/R appreciated!
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: You look pretty smart....  
  
  
  
A.N.: Though it may seem like it at times, this will not be an Evan/Pietro fic. Sorry guys. Maybe I'll try writing one of those later...  
  
  
  
Evan yawned as the bell rang, symbolizing the beginning of yet another day at the torture area commonly known to most as Bayville Highschool. He's been up half the night studying for an algebra test with his Auntie O, and Logan had done a surprise early morning Danger Room Session, resulting in a massive loss of sleep. He glanced over at his German friend Kurt, who looked just as tired and irritated as he was, but his face brightened when he saw his new 'friend' Amanda. Glancing up at the desk, Evan saw yet another sub. It was hard to find a permanent chemistry teacher, and there was a new sub every other week. This one was a young man, probably in his early twenties, with blonde hair and looked rather nervous. Probably his first time...  
  
"Hey there everyone, I'm Timothy Mayler, and I'm going to be your teacher from now until your all-time teacher comes."  
  
"That's what they all said...," grumbled someone in the back.  
  
Mr. Mayler looked startled at this, but quickly composed himself. "Yes, erm, anyways, we'll be starting a unit on living organisms, so take out your notebooks."  
  
For the rest of the period was spent looking at 50 year old dead species in jars of water. Not only was the fact that they were that old disgusting, but they had animals like a pig, small puppies, and worms that were over two feet long. Some people looked like they were going to throw up, and one girl ran out and apparently went to do just that in the bathroom. Observing them was one word in Evan's and quite honestly, everyone else's opinions: boring. They wrote down the name of the species, the Latin term after looking it up in an English-Latin dictionary, and just described what it looked like.   
  
"Iz it just me, or iz zis guy seriously vacked?" asked Kurt and he and Evan observed a baby rabbit.  
  
"No kidding..." Evan grumbled "Guy would be better at a cemetery."  
  
The bell rang and all the kids couldn't have been more grateful than if school'd been canceled. Evan grabbed his things and rushed out the door, not stopping to listen to or write down the homework assignment. His next class, Home Ec., wasn't far away, but he wanted to make the walk there last as long as possible. The reason for this? Two words that were like poison on Evan's tongue.   
  
Pietro Maximoff.  
  
Evan would have skipped that class usually to go skateboarding with his friends, or maybe even go to study hall, but he's promised his aunt no more cutting classes. Besides, the others had to put up with those they didn't like in some classes. For Scott it was Gym with Lance, for Kurt it was Social Studies with Todd, Rouge was stuck with Tabitha's coffee-girl attitude during Calculus, and Jean was stuck with Fred during Gym as well. Kitty had some classes with Lance, but that wasn't horrible in the least for her. Sighing, Evan walked in, and saw to his agony, that he was early, and he wasn't allowed to leave the room once he'd walked in. Not only that, but he was the only person in the room, save for a silver-haired boy who was busily re-arranging the filing cabinets with all the lesson plans and worksheets.   
  
"This here, that there, and ooh, you can go in HERE," said Pietro and he switched around the answer sheets to several upcoming tests.  
  
"Maximoff, why don't you just stop causing trouble and spend you time between classes running laps or something?" asked Evan as he set his things down by one of the sewing machines.  
  
"Already did," his nemesis replied, not turning around "Five times. Got bored. Decided to make Mrs. Fletcher's life more interesting. She hasn't been putting enough commitment into her job, and with all the extra hours she needs to re-organize this, that problem will be fixed!" Satisfied, he turned around and sped over to the blonde haired African American, pulled back his chair, and sat down in front of him, his long legs dangling off the counter "Fancy seeing you here this early though. Finally decide to get your grades out of the sewer? Little slow, are we?"  
  
"Maximoff, go AWAY!" Evan snapped irritably "I'm not in the mood for your pathetic taunting."  
  
"Too bad, cause I'm bored!' said Pietro happily, swinging his legs back and forth. 100 MPH, that is.  
  
Evan would have said something in response, or even better, spiked him or his legs so he's stay in one place. However, students were beginning to filter into the room, and the last thing he needed was a large spike in a wall with someone nearly getting injured in the process.  
  
"Class, settle, settle. I SAID SETTLE!" snapped Mrs. Fletcher, their Home Economics teacher. The whole class fell silent and she smiled. "Good. Now, due to the constant talking and the non-existent pillows from all of you, excluding Mr. Maximoff, I have arranged a seating chart."  
  
The entire class groaned. They'd been given the choice to sit with their friends, provided that they got their work done and succeeded in sewing a pillow. It wasn't that the class wasn't interesting for Evan...well...okay...maybe it was...but it wasn't like anyone besides Pietro was actually WORKING. Pietro apparently didn't HAVE any friends in that classroom and he managed to sew at least one everyday, all with stunning hand-stitched designs on the fronts of them. Evan's friend Jonas had been gone one day and Evan had seen Pietro sewing little gold beads on the sides of a light pink pillow with a tabby cat on the front, though he'd never tell him that it was actually quite impressive. The question of where and why Pietro learned to sew gnawed at the back of his mind, but he quickly forgot to wonder as the teacher began again.  
  
"Don't give me that!" snapped Mrs. Fletcher, although she looked as though she was enjoying it "You've had two weeks to make one pillow-ONE! But I have yet to see a single pillow-design from you! Come up to the front and re-arrange yourselves!"  
  
"Do we have to work with the person next to us?" a girl called from the back.  
  
"Not if you don't want to. You may design with them, and get help, but by the end of next week I want to see a pillow ready to sleep on! Now hurry up and begin!"  
  
Evan sighed and picked up his books and binder as he made his way to the front of the classroom where a large crowd of his classmates was assembled around a table. After a moment of pushing his way to the front Evan saw that he'd been placed in the back in the second to last seat. Making his way through the sewing tables, Evan found the sewing machines were new and in much better condition than the others. He sighed again, putting his things out of the way and sitting in the chair. May as well get it done. The sooner he made a pillow, the sooner they could start the cooking unit. At least THAT would be interesting.   
  
" 'Lo there, Evan!" said a cheery voice above him.  
  
Evan's heart sunk and his stomach turned. He gulped and glanced sideways, praying to God it wasn't true, but it was. Pietro was sitting down in the last seat next to him. "Not you..." he groaned.  
  
Pietro gave Evan his best smirk "Yup, it's me, the wonderful, talented, perfect, suave, debonair, King of the Sewing Machine!" he rested his head on his fist, his elbow on the table "How did that old lady know I wanted to sit next to you? She must have ESP!"  
  
"Extra Sucky Placement? Yea, she sure does..." Evan noticed Pietro was staring at him. "What?"  
  
"That wasn't too bad...for an unimaginative idiot like you..." Pietro grinned "But I'm still happy she put me here!  
  
"Why would you want to be next to ME?" Evan asked, not wanting to look at him, thinking it was all a bad dream.  
  
"So I can taunt and poke you relentlessly," he replied simply, poking Evan's head a few times for good measure.   
  
"You'll get caught and get a detention," said Evan, thinking 'Okay, that was the lamest comeback of the millenium...'  
  
Pietro smiled a smile that was all-too-innocent "No she won't! Remember, I'm the good little student in this class who gets his work done! Unlike a certain porcupine I know, which I'm not saying any names, of course."  
  
"Do you want me to spike you?!" Evan hissed, putting his arm below the table, a spike producing from his knuckles.   
  
Pietro merely raised an eyebrow. "This from the boy who works for Baldy and is taught not to use his powers in a fit of anger? Great to see the stuff they teach you at that institute is really working."  
  
Evan growled, but didn't reply since he didn't want to loose his temper and put a hole through someone's neck...although he didn't really mind if it happened to go through Pietro's... Shrugging off the pleasant thought back to Fantasy Land, Evan began to sketch out a simple design onto a piece of notebook paper for his pillow. After a bit he had a large X on his pillow. Plain and boring to some, but hey, to him it had meaning.  
  
"That is PATHETIC. And when I say that I mean PATHETIC, in all caps and everything," came Pietro's drawling voice behind him. "How boring can you be? Not only do you put the WORST logo on your design, but also you don't put anything else on it! How bout a demented looking porcupine or a guy in sunglasses looking constipated?"  
  
Evan rolled his eyes and decided to make the X shiny looking so it wasn't so plain. Pietro let out and exasperated sigh and snatched the notebook and pencil out of Evan's grasp before he could protest. Evan lunged for it, still in his seat, and landed on the floor with a muffled thump.  
  
"Clumsy today, aren't you, Daniels?" asked Pietro, chuckling as he handed the notebook to Evan, who was still on the floor, rubbing his elbow where it had hit the table.  
  
Evan took his notebook and was about to tear out the page that Pietro had sketched on, but he stopped when he saw it. In front of the X, bouncing a basketball was a cartoon porcupine, drawn in that Anime-Style that Rogue was getting into lately rather than her usual romance or murder novels. Evan noticed that off to the side of the design was a comic of a tiny-child sized Pietro (a chibi) was stuffing the basketball down the porcupine's throat until the porcupine got on his knees and bowed down before the miniature Quicksilver.  
  
"Har har, Maximoff, very funny. You're a riot," growled Evan, getting up and rolling his eyes at the off-to-the-side comic.   
  
"I know," said Pietro, now sitting in his chair, his legs resting on the tabletop "Aren't I? I'm smarter, faster, sexier, and one heck of a better artist than you are. On top of that I'm close to perfect-no, scratch that-I AM perfect, I deserved to be worshipped as a god, and not to mention, I got FOUR dates to the Sadie Hawkins dance and managed to spend time with all of them, where you only got ONE girl to go with you. That still amazed me, you know, that the smell didn't ward her off."   
  
"Get a life, Maximoff," Evan groaned, not wanting to hear another word of the silver haired boy's mouth, fearing his sanity was at stake, and his elbow was too sore to think up any witty comeback he could use.  
  
Pietro looked at Evan like he was retarded, and began to talk slowly, acting as though his rival couldn't understand him that well. "I AM living, Evan. See?" Pietro pointed to the rise and fall of his chest and throat "I am breathing. Do you know what breathing is, Evan?"  
  
Evan tried viciously to keep himself from looking at Pietro. "Yes, I know, and I think that if you don't shut you will NOT be breathing!"  
  
"Is there a problem here, boys?" asked Mrs. Fletcher as she came over and glanced between the two.  
  
"None at all, Ma'am," said Pietro, flashing her a grin. "Just helping my buddy Evan with his pillow sketch."  
  
Mrs. Fletcher's look softened. "Why Pietro, how thoughtful! I wish more students were like you." Evan looked like he was about to hurl as she made her way to the next table where two boys were sword fighting with their pencils.  
  
"I cannot believe she actually bought that I'm-So-Innocent Act of yours..."  
  
Pietro smiled a sweet smile that would suit him very well if Evan hadn't known it was a fake. "What act? I'm just a little silver angel..."  
  
"And I'm the queen of Denmark..." Evan mumbled under his breath as he regretted coming to second period in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!"  
  
Scott looked up from his salad as Evan sat down and let out an aggravated noise. Even Kurt looked him from his Gut-Bomb to see what was bothering his blonde friend.  
  
"Bad day, I take it?" asked Scott mildly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You have no IDEA!!" Evan yelled, his voice muffled seeing as he was resting his head in his arms, which were crossed on the table.  
  
Kurt laughed. "Zat tone can only mean vun ting! Maximoff, right?" Evan made a series of grumbling noises that confirmed his assumption. He turned back to his burger. "Quicksilver vas being annoying again."   
  
Scott shook his head. Evan and Pietro were constantly at each other's throats, but it always seemed like Evan lost the battle of words and wits. Which was quite understandable. Pietro was a MUCH better student than Evan was, even with his new study habits.   
  
"Vell, lunch is short my friend," said Kurt, patting Evan on the back, smiling. "And if you are to put up vith Pietro all day, you need to eat something!"  
  
Evan made more mumbling sounds, but pulled a lunch bag out of his backpack and spilled the contents out in front of him. He was banned from buying school lunch for the rest of the month due to a little skateboarding incident. Oh well. Only a week left to go before he could eat human food again. Dejectedly, he bit into an apple.   
  
"Hellooooo Evan!"   
  
All three X-Men felt a slight breeze, and next thing they knew Pietro was sitting at their table. Evan groaned and let his head hit the table, while Scott and Kurt glared.  
  
"Anything we can do for you, Maximoff?"  
  
Pietro smiled and ruffled Evan's hair. "Yup. I need my good buddy 'ol pal Evan here to do me a little favor!"  
  
"FORGET IT!" Evan yelled. There was NO way he was helping Pietro with anything. Not now, not EVER!  
  
"Oh come on!" Pietro whined "Just here me out."  
  
Evan sighed. If he didn't let him, Pietro would never shut up. "OK, fine. You have two minutes. Get talking."  
  
"Ok, got it. Here's the deal, Evan. I am bored. I have done anything and everything that can be done prank-wise in this school. I make great grades. I'm gorgeous. I got four girls to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I put up with Lance's lovesickness for his precious Kitty-Kat. I need a challenge. I didn't think you'd be the best person but hey, idiots have known to do brilliant things!"  
  
Evan growled. It was just like Pietro to ask him for a challenge. He was so damn competitive sometimes it was sickening! And now he was repeating the word 'Well?' in order to drive Evan to the point of insanity. It was ringing in his ears. He HAD to think of something to get Pietro to go away soon or he'd crack for sure!  
  
"Well? Well? Well? Well? Well? Well?"  
  
"OKAY!" Evan yelled, slamming his fists on the table. No one but Pietro, Scott, and Kurt noticed this, thankfully, because of all the noise in the lunchroom, but Evan lowered his voice to a dangerous whisper. "Okay, you want a dare? A Challenge? How about this?" Pietro looked at Evan in mock anticipation. "I dare you to become an X-Man. For one week."  
  
  
  
  
  
Pathetic ending, I know, but the story'll get better. So, what cha think? ^_^ R&R, but no flames. If you SERIOUSLY want to flame me, get some balls (as my dad would say) and E-mail me, rather than most it in my reviews box. I don't wanna waste time and energy reading what I think is praise or constructive criticism. PLEASE review! ^_^ If we ever meet someday I'll bake you a cake! 


	2. The Acceptance

Disclaimer: ...Should I even bother...?   
  
A/N: AIIII! *does happy dance* I can't believe the nice reviews that I got! Yay-yay-yayness! ^_^ Thank ye kindly for all the nice compliments and encouragement to continue, everyone! You really made my day!   
  
And A note to Ann, the reviewer: ^_^ Don't worry, I'll be writing an Evan/Pietro slash soon...and this may possibly turn into one if enough people want it too...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro stared, Scott gaped, and Kurt choked on his Gut-Bomb in mid-swallow. After he managed to swallow he too was gaping at Evan. Evan felt heat rise to his dark face. He hadn't really meant to SAY that, but Pietro had been so annoying he'd said the first thing that came to mind. Although, he had to admit that the look of shock and almost horror on Pietro's pale face was pretty damn funny.  
  
Evan smirked as his voice returned to normal. "What's the matter, Pietro?" he asked lightly. "Finally afraid that you can take a dare?"  
  
Pietro's look of shock turned to defiance and stubbornness. "Of course I could do that, Daniels! I can do anything, and that includes being an X-Man, as disgusting at the thought sounds."  
  
"I dunno," Evan snickered. "Lance couldn't cut it, and one of our members happened to like him. What makes you think that YOU can do it?"  
  
Pietro's blue eyes darkened and he glared at them. "Lance went because his precious little Kitty-cat was there, Daniels, and from what I heard you guys were giving him a rough time AND blaming him for every little thing gone wrong."  
  
Evan and Scott flinched. It was true, after all. They had picked on him just because he was a Brotherhood member, and judged him falsely. It had been a mistake that they didn't like to admit they'd made, especially Scott.  
  
Evan waved his hand as though it wasn't important. "Anyways, that's my challenge for you. The dare. You gunna accept it or not?"  
  
"Uh, Evan...," Scott put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Maybe we should run this through the Prof. first..."  
  
Pietro smirked and folded his arms. "What's wrong, Shades? Need Baldy's permission to do everything? Can't make a choice on your own without him? Or are you just gunna tell me he said no because you know I can do it just as easily as you can?"  
  
Now it was Scott's turn to glare, though it was hard to tell through the ruby-quartz sunglasses. "Nevermind. I'm sure Professor X will think it's a GREAT idea."  
  
"Um, I don't mean to interrupt..." Kurt said hesitantly "But Perhaps vee are overreacting here. I mean, zis EEZ Quicksilver vere talking about. Do you really WANT him as zee X-Mansion? I don't know eef Kitty and zee uzzers vill be too keen on zee idea..."   
  
Evan had to silently agree with Kurt on that one. He wouldn't put it pass Pietro to run by while the girls were in the shower or dressing or something, but it was too late to back out now... "Oh lighten up Kurt," Evan said nonchalantly. "I don't think he'll last long. He'll be gone by the next morning."  
  
Pietro smirked and leaned towards Evan. "What day, and what time should I be over?"  
  
Evan smirked back and leaned in close so he was almost nose to nose with the silver-haired boy. "I'll call you on it."  
  
Pietro stood up. "I'll be waiting!" And with that, he sped off.  
  
Scott and Kurt looked at Evan, who was now eating his apple again, with a strange look on his face. "Dude, what were you thinking?!" asked Scott.  
  
"Zis iz Quicksilver, man! It is going to be a disaster vaiting to happen! He'll destroy zee mansion, or set hurricane's loose, or SOMESEENG!"  
  
Evan sighed. "What did you expect me to say, dude? I was on the spot!"  
  
Scott shook his head. "Evan, this is a BAD idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Evan, this is a WONDERFUL idea!"  
  
Scott could only stare at Professor Xavier after they'd finished explaining the situation. He's thought the Prof. would give Evan some kind of moral speech and tell his it probably wasn't the best thing to do and he'd have to call it off. He's WANTED him to say that! HE certainly didn't want that spoiled brat of a Brotherhood Boy living with them, even if it WAS only for a week!  
  
"Professor, you can't be serious!" Kitty said, a look of shock on her face. She wasn't the only one. Almost every X-Face at the dinner table was staring at the Professor. "You really want Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, the jerk-king with the silver-hair, the ALBINO FREAK to stay HERE at the X-Mansion for a WEEK?!?!"  
  
"Having Pietro here is DANGEROUS!" Amara cried.  
  
"He iz a nutcase!" cried Kurt.  
  
"He's immature," Jean mumbled.  
  
"He's a jerk," said Bobby grumpily.  
  
"Who IS he?" asked Jamie, giving a confused look to the others.  
  
"A silver-haired moron with an ego the size of Jupiter," Rouge mumbled, irritated at Evan for making such a stupid dare to Pietro.  
  
"Now please, everyone listen to me." The professor folded his hands. "It's important that we unite the mutants of the world, including the Brotherhood, and if the others see Pietro become an X-Man and stay one they may follow. They look up to him as much as they looked up to Lance. It's important that we try and bring them all to our side, but I'd say the one we need here most is Pietro."  
  
"Why?" asked Jean curiously. "He's not the strongest of them all. At anything, I'd probably say Boom-Boom or Lance was. Why's he so valuable?"   
  
"It's not all value, Jean, it's for his own protection. Out of respect for Pietro, I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this; Pietro as a trait that makes him more...vulnerable to Magneto's will than any mutant alive. If Magneto comes back, and Pietro follows, it's likely we'll never get the Brotherhood to join us."  
  
Everyone sat in silence around the table for awhile, until Logan spoke up. "Look Chuck, I know you mean well, and I know as well as you do why Pietro's so helpless against Magneto. But really, do you think that boy'll last five minutes here at the manor? Taking orders for drills and exercises ain't exactly his style, he's probably is a pain in the neck at school, and he's obnoxious. I think the only reason LANCE obeyed orders was because he wanted to impress Kitty."  
  
Kitty blushed, coughed, and busied herself with her salad. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Ah I can see yer point, but what's so special about him?"  
  
"It's not really our place to tell...," said Hank softly.  
  
Jean looked intently at the professor. "So...you can't tell us why he's so vulnerable?"  
  
Ororo shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. We," she motioned to the Prof., Logan, and Hank, "All know, but I don't think you need to. It's Pietro's life and information, and I suggest you don't ask him about it. For one thing, we KNOW he won't tell you, since he hasn't even told the Brotherhood, but also it's a very touchy subject." Ororo gave a look that said the topic was closed.  
  
"Anyways," Charles continued "This is the perfect chance. Evan, after dinner please call Pietro and tell him that he can come over at five o'clock this Friday."  
  
Evan groaned, as did a few others, along with some dirty looks, but kept his comments to himself. What the hell had he gotten himself dragged into?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No way! You're kidding, right?" laughed Tabitha as she collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Dude, you're actually gunna do it?!?!" Freddy asked has he gaped, forgetting about the giant sandwich in his hands.  
  
"Hey man, don't go! We'll loose you to the Geek-Squad, yo!" Todd protested from the couch.  
  
Pietro smirked from his chair, legs draped over the side. "Oh c'mon Toad, it's only a week! Lance did it once and he came back!"  
  
"Yea, but the only reason I made it that long was because Kitty was there," Lance said from his chair.   
  
Pietro has just informed him of his acceptance of Evan's dare and he'd gotten mixed reactions. Toad was worried he's never come back to them and he'd be sucked into the void of riotous Geek-ness, Blob was just shocked that he'd agreed to such a horrifying thing, Avalanche wasn't sure he'd be able to handle staying at the manor, and Boom-Boom just thought it was funny.  
  
"This is perfect, Speedy!" Tabitha cried gleefully. "Do you know how much damaged you could do to the house?! The pranks you could pull?!"  
  
Pietro was about to agree when Lance interrupted. " 'Become an X-Man for a week.' Those were his exact words?" Lance inquired. Pietro nodded. "You can't play pranks then. Not without losing the dare."  
  
"Hey, why not Rocky?" asked Tabby, giving her pouty-face.  
  
"Because being an X-Man is being a good, law and rule abiding person with respect and courtesy to others. You must defend those in need, care for others, be honest, and set a good example for all those around you."  
  
Tabitha flinched. She remembered. In every bedroom of the X-Mansion, somewhere where you ALWAYS looked everyday, whether it was a door, a wall, or a desk there was a plaque or scroll with those words written on it. "Oh yea...and if you wants to be an X-Man you'll have to really play the part..."  
  
Pietro frowned, but then shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. I'll just play good little boy for a week and prove I can do anything. I'm gunna go pick us up some Fast Food, so if Daniels calls put him on hold till I get back." And with a crack of his knuckles and a gust of wind, he zipped out of the house.  
  
Todd looked to Freddy. "I ain't got the heart to tell him that he couldn't be a 'good little boy' if his life depended on it, yo..."  
  
Fred nodded. "Yea. In some cases, like this, even if it's true, you don't say it."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evan sighed as he walked out of Kitty's room with a small scrap of paper in his hand. He had no idea what the number to the Brotherhood House was, since he usually had no need for it, but he had to call Pietro and Kitty was the only one who really associated with them. Or at least one of them. He wasn't in the mood to call Pietro, but it was getting late and he had to do it SOMETIME that night...  
  
He closed the door, sat on his bed, and for the next ten minutes just stared at the phone. By the time the ten minutes were up he could point out several words and pictures that you could see in the scratches, and decided that he needed to clean it sometime. There were 163 fingerprints on the eggshell colored plastic. Finally, after taking several deep breaths he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RING!   
  
"Someone get the phone!"  
  
RING!  
  
"Someone get the phone!"  
  
"I'm busy cooking, Rocky!"  
  
"Peitro's getting the food!"  
  
"So sue me, I'm in the mood to cook!"  
  
"You'll start another fire!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
RING!   
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
"Yo, Boom-Boom, stop with the dynamite, yo!"  
  
"Lance was insulting my ability to cook!"  
  
"Since have YOU had any cooking ability?"  
  
"Shut up Blob! Least my food's better than Pryde's!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"She's got a point, yo..."  
  
"Yup..."  
  
RING!  
  
"Will someone get that phone?!"  
  
"Ah, geez, I'LL get it, so shut up!" Todd picked up the phone with his tongue and took it in his hand. "'Ey, you've reached da Brotherhood House, yo. How can I give your day meaning?"  
  
"Put Pietro on, Toad."  
  
"Daniels?" asked Todd, pressing the speakerphone button, while Lance, Fred, and Tabitha stopped bickering so they could listen.   
  
"Yea, now put on Maximoff."  
  
"Sorry Blondie, you're going to have to wait a minute," said Tabitha, leaning against the table the phone was on.  
  
"...Tabitha?"  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. "Well it ain't the Tooth Fairy. You're on da Brotherhood Speakerphone, Daniels! We're all here listening to ya!"  
  
"Fascinating..." Evan replied dryly, inwardly moaning. "Where is Maximoff? Staring at himself in the mirror?"  
  
"Nah, dat's at four o'clock," Todd answered, nabbing a nearby flying fl with his tongue.   
  
"..."  
  
"Pietro's off getting dinner, Blondie. Why? Have a big date coming up? Didn't know you preferred guys, Evan," Tabitha joked.  
  
Evan growled and tried to count to ten, but knew he was getting dangerously close to saying something Auntie O would drop dead if she heard him say. However, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Guys, here's the Chinese, the Mexican, Mongolian, French, and...who's on the phone? It is Daniels?" There were some sounds of yelling, protesting, grunting, moans, and faint shuffles as Evan waited. "Hello? Daniels?"  
  
"Yea, it's me."  
  
"So, what was Baldy's answer?"  
  
Evan sighed. "Start calling him Professor, Pietro, because here at the mansion that's how we address him."  
  
Pietro grinned. "So that's a yes them? Great! Now I can PROOVE to you I can do anything! So, when?"  
  
"This Friday night at either o'clock. You're week long dare starts on Saturday."  
  
"Got it, " said Pietro happily, twirling the cord around his fingers. "I'll be there then. Cya, Evvy-boy!" And with that, Pietro hung up and went to go get his share of the kung pow.   
  
Evan put down the phone, laid down on the bed on his stomach, and yelled into the pillow, his anger seeming to shoot out of him.  
  
  
  
Later...  
  
  
Scott walked into Evan's room to see if he's called Pietro, but when he opened the door he noticed Evan was asleep. What was stranger was that practically every wall and most of the ceiling had his spikes coming out of it...  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow as he closed the door. "I'm not even going to MENTION the name Pietro till Friday..." he mumbled, shuttering at the though of him as shishkabob.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And there's Chapter Two! ^_^ I don't know if it was as good as the first, but at least I tried!   
  
I was wonder, who wants this to be a slash between Evan and Pietro? I can certainly make it into one (the idea sounds rather appealing and I know the PERFECT situations for it...) but I want to know if the majority of the readers want that. If I get half yes and half know then I'll write two versions of every chapter, one slash, the other not. So, please review and tell me what I should do! ^_^ Thankies! 


End file.
